You & Me
by Goddess Nataku
Summary: Facing Kurama now, was not on her to-do list. Especially since she hadn't seen him since the fight. Hearing about him turning into a womanizer, Kagome had to see for herself. Even though she already has her own problems to deal with. EXPLICIT WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

**You and Me**

"So tell me again why your going toe to toe with a **Womanizer**?"

Eri's voice chimed lightly through my cellphone as I pressed it close against my ear, I actually was going to tell her to be quiet, in case he heard us. But then again, I was asking myself that very same question.

"Seriously Kagome, first it was that Inuyasha who kept cheating on you, and now your going to run into an old friend that pretty much humiliated you in the past, that you can't even come to forgive to this very day!"

Well when she put it like that, I was starting to wonder if trouble actually did tend to follow me when it came to men.

"Hey Eri, I'm almost at his apartment, I'll call you later and let you know how it ends."

"Yeah, give me all the juicy detail Kagome! I'm rooting for you!"

Closing the cellphone, I turned around to face the door.

I fidgeted a bit, feeling suddenly like this was all going to be a really really..bad idea. I faced demons before, my life has always been in jeopardy. But at least I had a bow and arrow on hand. This time I was going to face this dilemma empty handed, and I'm sure the opposing force wouldn't like it at all if I just purified his ass.

Rumors are the worst to come across, because sometimes they are overly dramatic or take what truth is in them and twist it around until it seems unbelievable, but people think its true in the end. Its been 6 years now, and a rumor I've recently heard, has led me to one particular man that I thought I would never imagine seen again.

Tilting my head back slightly, the apartment door facing in my direction. I raised my hand hesitantly before lightly knocking on the door and stepped back. Secretly pleading to Kami in my mind that this rumor wasn't real, or at least that he wasn't home so I could just head back to work. The door cracks open for a moment, before swinging open completely and there was Kurama, without a shirt on.

His crimson hair which was usually shorter the last I saw him, grew past his shoulders just barely brushing his elbows in a tangled mess. As if he just got out of bed. My hands slowly opened and closed as I tried to talk to him. But what was I supposed to say? Hey Kurama, long time no see. Is it true that you became the Playboy on your campus? Yeah...that'll go over well.

**Its just a stupid rumor.**

We continued to stare down at eachother, not moving or making the motion of saying anything. Which was fine with me, since I didn't really know what to say just yet. But the silence was broken as we were brought back into reality as someone stumbles out in a rush, almost running right into us at full force.

"Sorry I had to use your bathroom Shuichi!" a young woman with long curly black hair stepped out with bright hazel eyes. She finally noticed me and suspicion took over. "Whose this?" she moved to regain her balance, pushing back her bangs, so she could see clearly this time. I must have looked shocked because he started to grin, a slow mocking one. As if to say, 'You already know what we've done.'

'Asshole, you certainly grew up didn't you.' Was what I wanted to say, but instead, I gave them both a perfect smile that I had perfected whenever Inuyasha would piss me off and I didn't want to let him in on knowing he did.

"Don't worry, his mom asked me to run an errand for her. So I only came here to bring him these books. Since I **can't** turn her **down**." I held the plastic bag up to back up my confession. The smile continued to stand firm, although I knew if he kept making me hold this bag up for him any longer, I was certainly going to toss it right at his perfect face.

**Just take the damn bag and let me go.**

His face certainly didn't change, nor did he say anything but reach out towards the bag. My chances of escaping were about to happen and I could run from this scene as soon as he grabs it. To hell I was going to bring up about that rumor.

"I'll have to leave right now so-" he touched my hand, the bag instantly falling to the ground with a loud clatter. "Dammit Kurama!"

"What's wrong? You were speaking in a way that didn't suit you at all. So I was just making sure it was really you or not." He said nonchalantly as he leaned back against the door frame. "Long time no see sis." He trailed off, slipping his hands into the low pockets of his faded denim jeans that hung oh so dangerously low at his hips.

But of us were friends when we were little and we always though of each other like a sister or brother. His greeting didn't exactly bring up the fondest of memories. But they certainly made me frozen on the spot.

"Kurama?" she looked at him, slightly confused. "Aren't you Shuichi?"

"Yeah, but Kurama is something she would always call me since we were young." He didn't seem to want to tell her the truth. That it was actually all his closest friends who knew who he really, is would call him that. I wonder if she even knew that she slept with a demon?

"Really? Guess she never liked your real name...that's so mean." she let her hand trail along his stomach, just tracing along the navel with a strong familiarity to them. The heat I felt rising from neck was not retreating. Nor was her hand as she played with the button of his jeans.

"Right? But I couldn't go against her, but sometimes she seems to be more of an oni then anything else." He chuckled.

'**What!** That's so mean of you to say that Kurama! I'm only like that when I get upset! Besides, you make me sound like I bullied you or something!' Well that's what I wanted to say, but instead I stayed quiet. Feeling the heat creep up along my cheeks, it didn't help that the girl leaned in and kissed him directly on the lips.

First she was openly groping him to show who he belonged to, now she was going to kiss him to put down the final mark of possession. Guess she didn't hear him when he said that we were nothing but friends with each other. And a good thing that she didn't hear me mutter something along the lines of, "Oh yes, like that would stop him bitch."

"Well I need to go, bye then **Kurama**." She whispered as she wrapped her finger around a stray lock of his crimson hair, tugging at the end of it playfully before resuming the kiss.

Allowing the lock of hair to retreat, I am still forced to watch this interaction happen before me. Why are you being like this Kurama? We used to follow each other around all the time when we were kids…

He stared directly at me, as the girl wrapped her arms around his bare neck, pressing herself closer against him. Why was he doing that? Don't look at me like that. Don't look at me like that!

**I don't even know who this man is anymore!**

The memory of the two of us as kids playing together in the park started to rise in my mind. Bringing back the sweetness of what things once were before what they became now.

**Who is he…?**

**Author Note**

**I had to revise this, cause it just didn't sit well for me **

The first chapter was short, because it was a test to see if I had what it takes to make a crossover of the two series Inuyasha and Yu Yu hakusho. I'm so rusty, haven't written a fanfic in such a long time! Tell me what you think! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update.

The reviews you give me is the fuel for my creative mind to jump start into overdrive!


	2. Chapter 2

**You and Me**

**Chapter 2**

Even with the smell of **sex** still heavy in the air, I knew it was Kagome outside my door.

I knew it was her standing out my door, as much as I dreamed it wasn't her at the same time. I knew it just by the sweet scent she gave off as she nervously walked back and forth. Kagome nervous? I became curious, a new puzzle formed before me at the unexpected visitor.

**An unwanted, unexpected visitor that she will always be to me.**

The young woman I let in last night, her name completely forgotten. For she was just another human to warm my bed, as well as sate the hunger of her energy for my consumption. Was already assuming the usual, which most women do when I bring them to my apartment. Mark their territory to throw off the rest of the women from invading.

I find such a human trait of leaving belongings behind insufficient. Once they were gone, I throw them out. Easy as that, if they question about it and I give my response of why they care. They start to become nervous, not wanting to annoy me and lose favor.

**She'll learn the same way as all the rest have before her.**

I listened for the soft intake of breath, as she hesitantly knocked my door. Not a second later did I open the door. A cool breeze from outside brushed across my bare skin, but I didn't mind. Instead I drank in the sight of Kagome, with her cute little chin raised.

Her raven black hair falling in long silky waves down the small of her back. The tasteful business suit she wore did not hide the figure she grew into. Instead, it seemed to encompass it as if the suit was made just for her. The black jacket that was left unbuttoned showed off the white dress shirt where the first few buttons were left undone, just showing a hint of cleavage. Ending the outfit in a pencil skirt that just was molded over her hips, down the sweetness of her legs, her small dainty feet in such high black heels. I started to wonder how she was able to move around them at all.

Since she was a clumsy woman, as far as I could remember. A soft blush rose upon her cheeks as she stared at me. When her eyes finally met mine, she was at a loss of words. I could have said something to break the spell, but I enjoyed what was in front of me, and didn't need to ruin it just yet.

"Sorry I had to use your bathroom Shuichi!" The woman I couldn't remember her name shouted. I knew what she was doing, even if she thought she was a good enough actress to hide it.

I didn't hear much on what she was saying, but I felt a grin tugging at the end of my lips as a dark scowl appeared on Kagome's face. Oh the memories of how much I teased her before as she would have that look with me. It would have been better to have that look when I had her in my bed, just to have a taste.

Uh oh, the look if possible seemed to have darkened as she crossed her arms across her chest. Her toe lightly tapping the cement floor. She suddenly held up a plastic bad almost directly at eye level with me. Which shouldn't have been easy, but with the help of those shoes. She was able to.

"Don't worry, his mom asked me to run an errand for her. So I only came here to bring him these books. Since I can't turn her down." She continued to hold the plastic bag up.

I reached out to grab them, but instead, I went straight for her hand. I wasn't going to make things anyway easier for her. I watched, almost in slow motion as the bag was dropped to the ground. Hopefully, nothing fragile was inside them.

**That made me inwardly wince.**

"Dammit Kurama!" she brought the hand that I touched close against her chest, slightly trembling. She may not have realized it, but when we touched, just a sliver of her miko energy lashed out at me. Yoko was awake now, and I felt him stir just below the surface.

"What's wrong? You were speaking in a way that didn't suit you at all. So I was just making sure it was really you or not." I stated off handedly, leaning further against the doorframe. "Long time no see sis." I trailed, slipping my hands into the low pockets of my jeans. Kagome's eyes followed the movement.

Yoko broke through, far enough to make my grin turn a bit smug. I didn't fight it off. I knew exactly what she was thinking about. And so did the human woman next to me watching this all happen. She seemed to have decided to change the subject.

"Kurama?" she looked up at me, "Aren't you Shuichi?" Well damn, now I really needed to at least remember her name, or else she might start yelling.

"_As if it would matter, she wasn't that good to begin with. I swear women these days sure have changed." _Yoko's voice drifted through my mind softly, annoyance easily noticeable in his voice. I had to agree with him on that, but a meal was still just a meal.

"_We were only able to go two rounds on her before she passed out. Not much of a meal at all." _He grumbled.

"Yeah, but Kurama is something she would always call me since we were young."

**Not a complete lie, **

**But I had no reason to further explain myself to her.**

She trailed her hand along my stomach, her scent shifted. Hinting at her growing need as her hand dipped lower along my stomach. Usually I would stop such public displays such as these. But I wanted to see Kagome's reaction to this.

"Really? Guess she never liked your real name…that's so mean." She continued to trace a pattern as she spoke up towards me. Her eyes slowly clouding over with need.

"Right? But I couldn't go against her." I chuckled, as I grasped her wrist stopping her from going any further. "But sometimes, she seems to be more of an oni then anything else." I whispered the last part, my eyes instantly seeking out the miko's.

Kagome stared, the soft blush she was trying so hard to control bloomed oh so lovely across her cheeks and neck. But she didn't say anything, however I could just begin to hear a faint growl at the back of the young priestess's throat. That made Yoko purr appreciatively to this.

The woman leaned forward, and I knew what she wanted as my hands slid down her small waist. She started to kiss me, her small mouth opening with a gasp as I deepened the kiss. Stroking the back of her head with my hand as I held her closer against me. But it wasn't enough to distract me from the soft hiss under Kagome's breath. "Oh yes, like that would stop him bitch."

**I wanted Kagome in that moment.**

"Well I need to go, bye Kurama." She whispered against my lips as she tugged at the end of my hair lightly before pulling me down for another kiss. This time, I stared directly at Kagome. Watching her fidget beneath my gaze as Yoko started to peak through. For a moment, I imagined that the woman in my arms is Kagome. I pulled her closer against me, eliciting a soft moan as I grasped the back of her head, keeping her in place as I pushed forward, her body started to tremble, she ended the kiss finally. Out of breath, and still didn't notice my stare on Kagome.

She sent Kagome a smug look as she walked away. Purposely swaying her hips as she made her exit. Completely oblivious to what was happening between me and Kagome.

Kagome watched, still fuming. I on the other hand, continued to watch her. The need of pulling her inside my apartment started to grow, and the slight flare of miko energy around Kagome was not boding to well. Yet again, it would keep the lesser demons away from the area, making my job that much easier.

"You've changed haven't you Kurama."

"I could say the same for you….**Kagome**." I stepped back, motioning her inside, but she didn't make any move to. Not surprised. After all, she was probably pissed off at me from what happened before. Just by the look in her eyes, she must have just caught wind of what I've been up to myself.

"Are you here for a session Kagome?"

Her face turned a beet red, her hands forming into two small angry fists as a soft pink light encases them. Her spiritual energy spiking up, and almost a little..unstable. Which was unusual even for me.

She must have realized it herself, because soon she quickly calmed herself down. Her chest rising and falling with every breath as the spiritual energy began to reside back within her.

"Try not to fry me this time Kagome."

"Trust me Kurama, that would be an act of mercy on my part."

"Just as sweet and charming as before."

"Only for you. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm late for an appointment."

Turning on her heel, she walked away. Not looking back as she continued to walk further away. I couldn't complain of her leaving, perhaps in a few more minutes, we would have been at each other's throat. Maybe just at mine, with how smooth I was doing things in front of her.

I closed the door.

**I pray to Kami, this would be the last time I see her.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x Author Note x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**I know, usually I would wait until I get a few more reviews, so lets pretend this chapter doesn't really count. I just had this need to let the readers know what Kurama is feeling. Despite the fact on what Kagome things.**

**!SUSPENSE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review Responses**

**X_X**

**Raven: **As you asked of me, I shall deliver XD here's the latest chapter you asked for!

**Wicked Winter: **Thank you for the compliment, and as well as the feedback on my revised chapter. I'll keep pushing my limits. ^_^

**..**

**..**

"**The reviews you give me is the fuel for my creative mind ."**

**..**

**..**

**10 Reviews.**

**New Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You and Me**

**Chapter 3**

Maybe I could just **James Bond** my way to work today.

Yet again, it probably wouldn't be that easy since the shoes I wore were making a powerful statement of sound. Alerting others far and wide that I was here. Its funny, coming to work late would have never had happen if I hadn't gone off to do a favor for Kurama's mom.

The secretary didn't look up at me, too busy scheduling future meetings perhaps? The disapproving look she gave me over her glasses was quite chilling, before pushing it back on the small bridge of her nose.

"Your late." She seemed to already have the phone to her ear, as I turned mine off.

"Thank you for keeping me on track on when I'm on time and when I'm on late.

Like you do every single day Mrs. Slonecker."

"Just doing my job." She must have whispered something into the receiver, because she soon waved me forward. "Go on. He seems to have already expected you to be late."

Not giving her the pleasure of hearing my selected response to that statement. I didn't even knock as I walked through the thick double doors down the hallway. Let me just say, that when faced with such heavy oak doors in high heels that were already screaming at me in protest, and expected to push it open, did not really brighten my day at all.

In fact, I actually wanted to murder the man who convinced me to wear such pricey shoes today. Thankfully, this time my last paycheck didn't get a swift kick in the stomach when I bought the pair. After a few moments of showing the door who was boss, I thankfully stepped inside and the doors instantly shut themselves behind me with a resounding lock. The bolts moving into place, but I didn't really notice it. All I noticed is the man in the large leather chair, facing the windows.

"You're late."

"I know."

He didn't turn around to face me, but I could already imagine what he looked like. It would be difficult to forget. Straight raven black hair where the ends just brushing at the nape of his neck. Deep amber eyes that sometimes I felt like I was drowning in if I looked into too much. A body that would make any god or deity be jealous over and a cold calculating attitude that would leave even the most cutthroat lawyer whimper in fear.

I could guess that he was wearing another black Armani suit, tailored perfectly just for him. The leather chair creaked ever so slightly to his movement as I started to unbutton my shirt.

"You weren't careful today." He turned in his chair to face me, wearing what I had already expected.

His hand rested at the base of his alabaster throat, loosening the crimson tie. His Armani jacket was already left unbuttoned, I couldn't help but admire him for a few more seconds. He on the other hand, didn't look very pleased with me at all.

"I had things to do; remember college?"

"If you keep pushing it off, you won't have your outlet."

**The worst part is, he's right.**

Reaching his desk, I didn't stop until I was standing almost right in front of him. My hands placed against my hips, as I watched his stare darken with mild annoyance. Yeah, I was disregarding what he was saying to me, but he still couldn't tell me what to do.

**Let alone tell me something I already knew.**

"I could just walk out right now if you're going to keep glaring at me like that." I muttered softly.

"As if I would allow that." He suddenly stood up, the quick movement made me step back, only to have the dark desk behind me bump against my hip.

Good job Kagome, not only are you trying to pick a fight with your boss, but you are now officially trapped. I thought darkly to myself as he placed himself in a position that left me trapped. I watched as he leaned forward, making me lean back further. Out of his reach, and hopefully out of whatever he had in store for me.

He pressed his face against my hair, his chest rising and falling as he almost growled appreciatively. Closing my eyes, I started to relax under him as his lips started to trail. The sensations he invoked made me shudder as I felt his hand rest lightly against my cheek. Lightly stroking the skin with his thumb, making me look up just as he dropped the illusion.

**Every time he did this, I couldn't help but smile.**

His raven black hair started to grow and began to lighten. His amber eyes flickered as gold started to peek through. As the ends of his hair brushed his hips did it change into a pure silver white. I couldn't help but reach out to stroke the crimson markings against his cheek.

Turning his head slightly, did he nuzzle against the palm of my hand before nipping the tender flesh lightly with his fang. My body jerked slightly by this action, leaving me a bit breathless. But he didn't stop from just there, he suddenly lifted me higher against the desk. Piles of paperwork falling to the ground, I giggled—I couldn't help it. I started to slip off my jacket and was about to try and be a bit bold this time for him.

He soon brought an end to that as his hands fisted the ends of my pencil skirt. Slowly pulling it upward as I struggled slightly beneath him in protest. He must have noticed the garter belt, because he lightly trailed his hands up and down my legs slowly.

I don't know how I must have looked to him. I was sprawled out on his desk, my jacket off, my shirt left open and my skirt pushed up high against my hips. Revealing the black garter belt and matching black lacy panties. I felt the beginning of a blush spread across my neck as he continued to stare down at me.

**Until he bites my inner thigh not so lightly.**

"Dammit Sesshoumaru! You bit me on the leg! I am not an appetizer!"

He put his thumbs under the edge of the lace panties and slipped them off. He broke me the habit of wearing the panties on the inside. Saying that it was only for looks, and that they should just come off first. He kissed and licked along the area that he bit, making what strength I had disappear.

"No, your more like a 12 course banquet." He whispered.

The warmth of his tongue slowly grazing the sensitive skin made me squirm, I struggled to say anything as his hands moved to unbutton the rest of my shirt before pulling me up. I sat there for a moment, in nothing but the garter belt, the hose, and the high heels. My skirt still pushed up high, not hiding anything in his eyes. I felt myself clenching and unclenching my hands, feeling the rise of that unstable energy within me reacting to him.

He stepped back and stared at me, not bothered by my blush. His eyes filled with that darkness that men's eyes fill with in the moment they realize you won't say no. Just that look in his eyes gave the impressions of something along the lines of saying, **MINE.**

**Something I wish he would say to me out loud.**

He placed himself between my legs, his clawed hand clenching a fistful of hair, as he tilted my head back. His lips started to brush along my neck, placing light open mouth kiss as my hands started to trail across his chest.

The tingling sensation in my hands started to spread and he shivered as he felt it as well. I don't know what it felt like for him, but I finally let down my guards as he finally captured my lips. The heat of spiritual energy passed from me into him and for this split moment did I feel we were one.

Clutching onto his shoulders did I feel his demonic energy rise to touch with my own. Strong, controlled and powerful. He was the only one that could be my outlet of containing this unstable power within me. I couldn't pull back away from him, I wouldn't have as I heard the sound of cloth ripping before he pulled me hard against him.

I felt his hands grasp my hips as he pushed himself against me, making me feel through his pants just how happy he was been there. I pulled back enough to breath as his head dipped low, nipping along my collarbone.

"Oh god…Sesshoumaru…."

He didn't say anything but instead picked me up, wrapping my legs around his lean hips as he headed over towards the large leather couch. No matter how much I'd fight against it, I knew my voice would be hoarse after this.

**At least his private office is soundproof.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x Author Note x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**My writer persona has forced me into adding another chapter the moment she realized the booming amount of views we received for the past 2 chapters. I couldn't stop her, since she strapped me to my desk at 3am and ordered me to type until the chapter was done.**

**She's crazy! Yet she's satisfied and is ordering me to go off and buy chocolate.**

**Woe is me.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review Responses**

**X_X**

KyeKye**: ** Sadly I'm still working on the summary but hopefully, I'll be able to get out the details I so badly wanted to share.

Mishap: Thank you! Its my first time doing a crossover like this ^_^

Reggie: Your wish is my command! **uploads the new chapter**

Kagome Lady of Darkness: Thank you, I'm really on a roll with this one.

Serenity digo19: Then you shall have more!

Demonic Cho: Haha your right, she should say what she thinks. Unfortunately she seems to be a bit busy this time hee hee.

MidnightReader1: The plot will thicken, and it will get juicy 3

Battosailover5: lol yeah, what was Kagome even thinking?

LOL-LIVElikeurOUTofLOLLIPOPS: And you shall see soon in the next chapter!

MizukixTsukiyomi: I'm glad you think so as well. I enjoyed revealing eachother's emotions while still been oblivious on what the other is thinking. We the readers have the upper hand haha.

Kenshingirlxoxo652: I'm falling for this story as well, and here's your update ^_^

Cowgirlkitten2000: don't worry, things are going to get even more heated up once we find out Kagome's problem.

Popgoestheweassel: Hee hee I'm evil, but don't worry. I'll throw in some more hints in the next chapter that will make you start thinking even more scenarios.

Aesthetic Miaka: You'll find out soon and it will certainly rock your socks off!

Valleygoat: Hopefully things will become clearer for you. I'm try my best ^_^

Foxluna: She has her reasons, pretty damn good ones. But Kurama also has his, and it'll be something that no one could pick sides for.

Twilightrose07: You'll love it, I guarantee it!

Kakashixangela: lol who knows, maybe she will make him jealous and not even realize it.

**..**

**..**

"**The reviews you give me is the fuel for my creative mind ."**

**..**

**..**

**10 Reviews.**

**New Chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

You and Me

Chapter 4

**Married women are the best**

**.**

**.**

I had to agree with Yoko on this as I watched my professor being to undress. I couldn't say no to a teacher, especially one that was just bursting with sexual energy. Her lust literally saturated the air so strongly, I took in a deeper breath.

Her blouse left undone, her dress jacket already thrown to the side. She started to take her skirt off, but I suddenly wanted it left on.

"Don't." I muttered, my hand grasping her wrist. "Leave them on." I slowly let go as her eyes fluttered closed by the sudden contact of me. She tucks back a stray lock of raven hair away from her eyes.

"Whatever you say Shuichi." She whispered softly as she licks her bottom lip.

"Now's that's not what a proper teacher says to her student.." I grasped a handful of her hair, pulling hard as she leans forward eagerly. Her hands moved to hold onto my shoulders for balance. Her chest started to rise and fall with every breath her trembling body could take.

Jerking her head back further, I trailed the tips of my fingers down the sweet column of her fragile throat. She started to moan and I couldn't help a chuckle slip out, "It should be…she scolds the student and tells him what to do." I pulled harder. "If you could, that is."

"Please..please…." she paws at my shirt, trying to unbutton it from the position I put her in.

" A teacher shouldn't beg." I grabbed her wrist, turning her to face the far wall of her office. "A teacher should demand." I pushed, urging her. Wanting her to be different. To add something more to this slowly dull activity.

With her hands now free, she tried to balance herself against the wall. Arching her ass higher, tempting me to continue. It was good she left her high heels on, I always seen what they do to women's legs. Making them seem as if they go on forever, giving me ideas of what to do with them.

**Whether in the bed or not, it made no difference to me.**

Curious girls, college women, older women, single cougars…widows…wives. I went for them all to satisfy the hunger that all kitsunes face when they reach a certain age. Sexual energy is the most tasteful and fulfilling then any other energy. Women—especially human women were all the same.

**So easily to submit to me, would never fight against it.**

She tried to turn around, to move against me, but it wouldn't work out that way. I wouldn't allow it, and she will soon realize this just like all the rest.

"Now, now Mrs. Cordella. What would your husband say if he saw you like this?" It depends if he already walked in on her like this before. But I wasn't passing judgment on anyone when it comes to sex.

"Try not to scream, or else the students and faculty will hear." I whispered against her ear, making her shudder as I placed a light open kiss along her neck. Feeling her heart begin to race, I released her hair.

Turning her around I made her face me. With one easy motion, I lifted her up by placing my hands behind the back of her thighs. She automatically wrapped her legs over my hips as I braced her up against the wall.

Her hands tangled themselves into my hair. I felt her warm breath against my ear as she started to nibble along the sensitive lobe. It would have been exquisite if it weren't for her lipstick that started to smudge itself across my skin, creating a very unpleasant feeling to have.

I instantly jerked my head back, which she took as for me to want to kiss. She tightened her hold around my hips and started to grind. With a frustrated growl, I jerked her away from the wall, and burrowed my face against her hair. Thankfully her perfume lost most of its potency through the day as I scented the faint traces of it along her hair.

_Kurama…_

My eyes jerked open at the familiar voice. For just a split moment, I imagined that it was Kagome I was holding like this. The mirror against the wall didn't help the situation at all with the professor facing me. Her back to the mirror, and what it reflected was me with my face burrowed in raven hair.

Her shirt long gone, giving me the view of the sweet curve of her back and her skirt bunched up high revealing the violet lacy lingerie she wore beneath. It was hard not to mix the two, since I couldn't even think straight in this moment.

For these few moments, it really did seem like I was holding Kagome, right down to that damn skirt. However, and thankfully the illusion was broken as Cardella pulled herself away from me and slowly slid down. Loosening her hold she had around my hips, it seems she was going to take the initiative after all in our little meeting.

Her hands already made short work in undoing my pants in her eagerness to please. As her gaze focused on me, she licks her bottom lip. With a slight frown, I roughly rubbed away the smudged red lipstick with my thumb.

I didn't want to ever feel it against my skin again. Yet oddly enough, she cleaned away what remnants of her lipstick on my thumb with her tongue. Lightly sucking the tip as she brought it into her hot little mouth. Her tongue brushing over it continuously until I tilted her chin back; while removing my thumb.

The proper young professor had vanished and a desperate woman coming after her student was what was left. So was the track of time, as she tugged off my shirt with both of her hands. Her lips just lightly brushing along my lower stomach, placing her own set of open mouth kisses and continued to trail lower.

I didn't have much time, I had class at 2pm, and things were going much slower then I thought so foreplay was out of the question. Not caring about the stack of papers that were so neatly placed on her desk. I pulled her back onto her feet before laying her across the desk surface.

With her looking up at me, I suddenly felt annoyed but I couldn't place why. The piles of papers laid scattered on the floor but neither of us made a move to stop, not even when I felt the light knocking of someone at the door. We didn't need to worry, the door was locked after all.

I tore off the small fabric of her lingerie, and pulled out a condom, tearing the small package carefully with my teeth before slipping it on.

Without any further assistance, I raised her hips with my hands, cupping her bare ass while I rubbed just the tip of my dick along the hot entrance. Grasping her, I pulled her down hard.

She was **tight**…so incredibly tight.

I placed my hand over her mouth as she cried out, her moans muffled as I continued to fuck her. She may now not care if anyone walked in on us. But I did, for interrupting me while I was feeding was not in the best interest of anyone. Her delicious energy surged forth as I absorbed it greedily. Thrust for thrust, I didn't slow down as she tried to keep up with me.

Wanting more, I moved her to go down on her hands and knees as I moved to grab her left breast with one hand, pinching the sensitive nipple before rubbing the tender flesh as she shuddered beneath me. She bit into my hand hard as I tilted my hips for a different angle.

Once against the image of Kagome plays in my mind as the professor tilts her head forward. Not allowing me to see her face anymore. All I saw was that pale back once more with the raven hair thrown over fragile shoulders. I had to hold back from begging her to call me Kurama. My imaginations ran wild with thoughts of Kagome as I held back the rising growl.

Biting down on my bottom lip, I tasted blood as she moved against me, close to climaxing as I felt her lips move against my hand, whimpering..crying out my name.

It wasn't the name I wanted her to scream, as I grasped her hips feeling myself close as well. With one last thrust, I shut my eyes closed—unless Cordella would enjoy seen gold eyes peering down at her.

Everything else seemed like a blur to me once we finished. She acted as if it was I who was in the wrong as she quickly slipped out of the office, trying to regain some semblance of a composed look. But I knew better by the way she walked away.

Her legs trembled weakly as she walked in her high heels, as she almost bumped into a group of students. Quickly apologizing to them as she continues to disappear from my view. Like the rest of them, she'll be back and she knew where to find me.

Raising my hand, I lightly touched my ear, feeling the residue of her damn lipstick. Wiping it away, I walked down the long winding hallway as I pulled my hair into a loose ponytail before slipping on a pair of glasses. They weren't needed, but Shuichi Minamino wore them all the time during class.

I had to keep some sort of semblance of a good student, which included getting to class on time or else…

**Mrs Cordella was going to mark me absent.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x Author Note x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Because of Finals at college, I couldn't update as soon as I would have like to. But now I can make up for it since I have a 2 week break! Hooray! The Muse is satisfied since I got her a box of chocolate, so she's hogging the tv watching Daria.**

**Woe is me.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Also on a side note, I'll start responding to reviews again in the next chapter. Cause this time its going to be a big one! So get ready for some amazing scenes that will leave your head spinning! You have all been warned. On another note, I'll also be listing a playlist of songs that I listen to while making each chapter. You guys will get figure which song goes to which scene.**

**This means the chapters will be longer and better then ever!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: **

**I'm sorry for the long wait, so here are a couple more pages more for this chapter. Also, I thought I'd list the songs I was listening to while writing this chapter. Please enjoy and as always, please review what you think of this!**

**Playlist:**

"**Pillow Talk" – Devil may Cry (music box)**

"**Almost Lover" – A Fine Frenzy**

"**The Garden" - Mirah**

"**Prelude" – AFI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You and Me**

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

Soundproofing this office does have its perks.

**But we still didn't have sex.**

.

.

.

I don't know what his problem or deal was. But I could braggingly say he has done everything but that. Sure my throat was sore from the constant screams as I came over and over again by his hands alone. I've already lost count of the times what his mouth did to me earlier.

I kissed the palm of his hand before he moved behind the couch, there wasn't much else I could do. The signs of Sesshoumaru slowly withdrawing himself from me again like always started to show. Knowing this and telling myself to be ready for it was never comforting at all.

He was already dressed, his dress shirt was still left undone and his jacket was placed over the couch. He didn't just yet bring back the human illusion he had earlier.

Well…not completely that is.

The tips of his claws traced a light pattern along my back. Years from now, if such a thing would happen. I would have run in the other direction screaming for help. Now look at me, half naked and sprawled out like this on his couch. His claws slowly retracted enough for the tips of his fingers to brush against my skin, leaving behind a tingling trail in its wake. Taking extreme interest in tracing over every little scar along my back.

Because of those scars, I couldn't wear any backless dresses. Unless I wished for others to stare. Sesshoumaru stated once that I should wear my battle scars with honor. Whenever I would protest against him, he would then end the argument by licking and kissing along those said scars. Brief rare moments of him been affectionate with me like this.

**How could I argue?**

Today however, neither of us talked. He was his usual silent self, and I was quietly wondering what was wrong with me for wanting to have more from him. He still hated humans, he didn't hide the fact and it didn't change on how he felt about them. I was one of the lucky few that he could stand. Perhaps even the only few he was so intimate with.

The thought of him with other women suddenly made my pleasant day a bit sour. From one thought trails to another and I did not enjoy where it was heading. Was Sesshoumaru the type of person who would sleep with other women like Kurama? Of course not.

But then again, I never thought of Kurama as the type of person to do that as well.

**Great, now I'm thinking about Kurama.**

Banishing any other thoughts that started to invade my mind about that demon, I started to think more of the here and now moment. Right now, I only wanted to think about Sesshoumaru.

My body continued to shake ever so slightly as I felt his lips just barely graze against the back of my neck as he pushed my hair to the side. His human disguise was already put back into place. The only thing that even shows he's a demon is that his eyes were still a smoldering liquid gold you could drown yourself in. Of course the markings that graced his cheeks were also evident.

The tiny music box on the coffee table stopped playing the lulling lullaby as he started to twist a lock of my hair around his finger. Reaching out I turned the small key at the back of the music box before touching his hand with just the tips of my fingers.

"You never grow tired of it." He pulled his hand away from me.

"How could I? When it was the first gift you got me." I closed my eyes for a moment; the soft music began oncemore as the sound of papers rustled in the back.

**I wasn't going to cry.**

The flow of energy calmed down immensely, but as always it left me just slightly weak. I wanted to rest my head on his shoulder and just drift away into dream land. Sitting up slowly I pulled back on my shirt. He was already sitting behind his desk, acting as if nothing had happened between us.

"You should head back now, you're energy is stable so there is no further need to worry." He didn't even look at me when he said that. "I have a dinner meeting to attend too with some clients."

"Do you want me to come as your escort?"

"If I don't' find anyone, I'll keep that in mind to call you."

The look he gave me told me that the likelihood of it happening was rather slim. It stung a bit, but that's how he is.

"Yeah well, I was heading out now anyway." I turned to grab my bag after I tamed what I could with my hair. The temptation of pulling it into a messy bun was starting to win me over.

"Kagome."

I didn't stop until I reached the door. This shouldn't have come as a surprise to me, and neither was the sudden coldness he gave me once the deed was done. Hot one moment and cold the next, that's what it'll always be from him. Mixed signals all the way through.

"What is it Sesshoumaru?"

He was suddenly behind me, and pulled me close against his chest. One arm draped around my waist. I craved what I could from him, I instantly leaned against him towards that familiar heat. "What's wrong?" This was unusual of him.

"Nothing." He turned me around to face him. His gaze dropped for a moment before meeting with my own. Sometimes, it was just too hard to read him on what he was thinking.

"What is it?" I pressed softly.

Feeling his hands resting on my hips was my first clue. He soon lifts me up, before settling me back down on his lap. I was face to face with him, I couldn't help but trace one of his stripes that graced his cheek.

His eyes narrowed for a moment before grasping my hand, the one that was stroking against his cheek. Lessening his hold on my wrist, he turned his head to almost nuzzle his face against the palm of my hand. It tickled, but I didn't say anything as I watch his eyes close for a moment.

"I smell something on you…kitsune." He murmured against my hand.

"I had to visit Kurama, his mom wanted me to drop something off for her."

He gave a slight sniff, almost to hide the disgust as he pulled my hand closer. As if he was trying to erase away all traces of the scent. But the feeling of his lips parting against my hand, a faint growl rising from his chest. I started to wish he could just kiss me instead.

"Be careful." He muttered.

"I always am, you don't need to be the big-bad-demon that has to always protect me anymore." I stated.

He looked towards the windows that overlooked the rest of the city.

"That was before Kagome, this is now. You know what kitsunes are like, you should never trust them.

"You know Shippou is going to be pissed if he ever heard you say that." I pulled my hand back, controlling the urge of touching my lips where his were just moments ago. How pathetic have I become?

"As if that pup could do anything to this Sesshoumaru." He raised a brow before placing his hand beneath my chin, making me look up at him. "Are you bothered by something?"

There certainly wasn't anything I could hide from this Taiyoukai. Although, I don't believe he knew where my thoughts have been trailing too either. Leaning down, as much as I could. I picked up the small music box that was left on the glass coffee table near the leather couch. I returned the small metal at the back before allowing the soft music to restart again.

"Kagome."

"The run in with Kurama wasn't how I imagined it."

"I don't see why you even did it in the first place. Did he notice anything different about you?"

I snorted slightly. "How should I know? I was too busy trying to find an escape route when I realized he wasn't alone."

Sesshoumaru shifted slightly beneath me before slowly combing his clawed hand through my hair for just a moment, and suddenly I felt a little bit better. My human nose would never compare to a demon's, especially an inu. But as I leaned into his embrace, my face pressed against his neck. I took in that spicy scent that seems to always be his own that no cologne could come close.

A sudden image of Sesshoumaru on a horse with a bottle of old spice in one hand came to mind, and I had to hold myself back from laughing. He wouldn't have liked it one bit if he knew I was having a thought of him been just like that American Old Spice commercial man. Maybe instead of a horse, it could be Ah-Unn.

I could just imagine what would happen next.

'Now look at your man now look at me..I'm on a dragon.'

"I will never understand you miko. One moment you are sad, the next you are laughing against my neck. You humans will always be a mystery to me." His voice broke through my thoughts. Which was for the best, since it was getting to the part where Sesshoumaru was going to shout **swan dive**.

The door soon closed behind me after another half hour of interrogation, and I swear to this day—I didn't hear the sound of something breaking inside his office. The sound of his deck sliced in half by his poisonous claws.

Passing by his secretary, I didn't look back—even when I felt her gaze heavy on my back. At least Eri might brighten my day a bit once we go out for a drink tonight. At least this departure wasn't as bad as the last one; he wasn't as cold to me as before.

**Thank Kami.**

**. . . . . . . . . **

"You know to schedule anything with you Kagome, I would probably have a better chance with meeting the Pope then grabbing any bit of free time with you."

"Thanks Eri." Guess I wasn't really correct in my assumptions.

"I'm serious! First the horrible illnesses where I don't see you for weeks and instead of getting a call to tell me if your alright, out of the blue you would want to hang out at a random time." She started too lean towards the right with the heavy textbooks she had been lugging around.

"Do you need help with that?" I pulled one of the thicker volumes free from the pile.

"Honestly, it's a pain to do this. But I just need to go and drop this book off for Mrs. Cordella before class started."

"I know where her office is, I'll meet with you at class so we can go get that drink later."

Her face brightened incredibly, and I bet if she had her hands free. She probably would have hugged me in that moment. I actually wouldn't have minded it, since that meant she wasn't going to be annoyed with me during Happy Hour Night.

"You're going to sit in class with me?"

**Hell, she might even buy the first rounds for me on this.**

I gave her a quick hug, "Its not a problem, get going silly."

"Thanks Kagome, you're the best!" she quickened her pace down the hallway, but not before shouting over her shoulder. "Don't forget! Meet me in room 702!"

Rolling my eyes, I dodged the freshman as they poured through the back doors once the bell rang. 10 minutes till class started, I had to drop this off before they ran me down.

Stepping to the side to get past the students, I held onto the textbook as if it was my only lifeline. Just turn around this corner, knock on Mrs. Cordella's door and then that would be it and I quickly head back over towards Eri.

It didn't take that much longer to find that door to her office.

Lightly knocking on the door, I stepped out of the way from some students that were picking up the back of the group of freshmen that rushed by earlier. The door didn't open.

B-thump.

A demon was nearby.

It was too faint to notice where exactly it was coming from. But knowing that a demon, even one with such a weak aura wasn't a good sign. Reaching out I grasped the door knob, trying to turn it but it was locked. The energy was coming from behind the door to Mrs Cordella's office.

Placing the flat palm of my hand against the smooth wooden surface, I tried to feel for the energy, but what I found out wasn't what I was expecting. Something so familiar it was starting to make my skin crawl.

Unfortunately the energy disappeared just as quickly.

"**Kurama?"**

What was wrong with me? First sensing a demon and suddenly thinking it was him? My head certainly wasn't in the right place right now and things weren't getting any better.

Placing the textbook the in the clear plastic container holder against the front of the door, I turned away. What good was it to go into that locked office? Most likely all I was going to find is a empty room. Mrs. Cordella probably already left for her class. I'll have to ask Eri for mercy for not able to deliver the book in time.

Guess the first round of drinks were going to be on me. Now where the heck that classroom again she told me to head out too? It must be the next floor. Sometimes the knack of getting so easily lost still astounds me. Especially when it comes to finding places that I needed to go.

The slender in my back pocket of my purse began to ring. A familiar tune that meant trouble. Guess this meant that I wouldn't be able to attend class with Eri.

Flipping open the cell, I already started to head outside.

"**Its about time you answered your phone**."

Sesshoumaru's voice so close against my ear, I couldn't help but shiver by the sound of it. A sad known fact that I swear to kami he knew so very well that I'm still waiting for him to use against me.

"I answered the phone didn't I?" I leaned against the far wall out of eye shot as a very well heard sigh fell against my ear.

"**On the third ring.**"

No way to argue with him.

"**A demon was spotted near a elementary school down at westwood. Children have fallen ill.**"

I was already heading for the exit. I always would give demons a second chance, but when it came to the children. Purposely hurting them to the point of death. Then it was the last thing they'll ever do and I'll make certain that I would be the last thing they ever saw.

"I'm leaving."

"**Good**."

I closed the cellphone with an audible snap before shoving it back into my purse, if I wanted to make it to the school in time, I'll have to take a shortcut.

**. . . . . . . . . **

**The unconscious woman was fine.**

She was slumped against the old oak tree still clutching onto the small school bag. Even unconscious, she appeared to be in pain. A light redness appeared around her pale throat, as if she was been strangled. Thankfully, she was still breathing.

I briefly touched her neck at the trace of what a bigger hand did to her throat. This demon was starting to get cocky. Usually demons wouldn't be so brazenly open in this.

**He must be close by.**

It didn't take long to find him, He was carrying a black orb that bits and pieces of the children's life force leaked out as he slowly swallows the remnants. Disgust clenched me hard at the sight of this.

You would almost call him human with his appearance, but the noticeable tinge of purple along the surface of his skin and the weird redness growing his eyes would argue otherwise. Torn jeans and an old t-shirt. At least this demon didn't decide to come into the human world by possessing a human host.

"M-m-mommy!"

A little girl with raven hair ran across the sandbox, she almost ran straight through the proudly built sand castle that a previous child must have built. Terror filling her eyes, as tears streamed down her cheeks. A torn teddy bear clutched in her arms as the demon started to laugh.

"Where are you mommy! MOMMY!"

In his other hand he held the ripped arm of the teddy bear that he must have torn off. Tossing it to the side he continued to walk in a steady gait as he followed her across towards the empty construction site.

My hands began to ache, this bastard was on my shit list.

The skirt I chose to wear was going to get in the way, and I didn't feel bad with destroying it either. Taking the small blade I kept hidden in my bag, I made a clean cut up the skirt until it was easier for me to move in. I placed the knife back in its place, stashing my bag away after I removed the weapon that I needed for this task.

**My little baby, the Browning BDM**

Stepping into the dimly lit building, it wasn't hard to track down where he went. He wasn't even trying to hide himself. So absorbed was he into finding the little girl. I turned towards the next corner, keeping the Browning down. Just incase I might run into the little girl.

"Let me go! MOMMY!"

He screams pierced right through me as I began to take in the faint glow of light.

"Scream little girl…it makes my meal all the more enjoyable." He tightened his hold around her throat. "Of course..before you run out of air.."

I took the first shot.

Screaming he dropped the girl as well as the dark orb. Clutching his shoulder he started to scream in pain. The girl stumbled and looked around in a slight daze. He quickly swept down and scooped the orb before taking off in a run. Dammit.

"Are you okay?" I knelt down next to her, right before she gave me the most crushing hug she could muster.

"Thank you thank you thank you! I don't know what happened! T-this guy came and hurt my mommy and took me away from her!" Her tears began to soak through my shirt as I held her.

"Its going to be alright. Hide somewhere and I'll find you. I'm going to make sure that bad guy won't ever hurt you again."

Looking up at me, her bottom lip began to quiver she nodded her head once before running off. Doing exactly what I said. Good girl, even scared she knew what to do.

**Now it was his turn.**

The shot should have slowed him down immensely since it was a blessed bullet. It wouldn't have been able to get far. Unless of course he digested more of the children's life force he already stolen before.

Maybe it wasn't as smart of an idea to have the child hide. He might still be drawn to her since he was injured by the attack. But it was a good idea to at least look around before looking for the girl.

Along the cement floor, splatters of a green-like fluid stained the floor. It wasn't a large amount, since I only wanted him to release her. Killing him with the child at such close range wasn't an option.

Sesshoumaru was certainly going to scold me if he got away.

I swept the area with my senses, seeking the demon's aura. Where was he hiding now..? Was he been smart and purposely cloaking his aura from me? If he was doing that, it must mean he decided to stay in the construction site.

I checked the next section of the site, the trail of demon blood began to thin. He must have fed from the orb…dammit. I hope he didn't store too much energy within the orb for a full recovery. At least he didn't have friends to join in on this little party of ours.

Something small hit me from behind, the little girl was back. And she clinged to me as if I was her last lifeline. I placed my hand against the back of her head as I crouched down.

"I-I-I know you told me to hide…..but I heard something.."

"Its okay, I'm not angry. I was going to look for you." I mussed her hair a little bit.

She sniffled softly as she rubbed the sleeve of her shirt against her nose. Only to then quickly resume clutching onto my jacket.

I wanted to leave with her, but if I did, he would continue to hurt evenmore innocent children. He was masking his presence, the only I would have been able to find him if I had the nose of a demon. Kiara would have been a big help with that, even for a cat youkai she had a keen sense of smell.

The little girl continued to hold onto him, but this time, she too was warily looking around the area. As if he was going to jump out and snatch her away from me. Her small body continued to tremble with fear as we moved further inside. The light from outside began to dim, blocked out by dark clouds.

While just moments ago, there wasn't even a cloud in the sky.

"I smell you…." His voice crooned from the darkness, "I can taste you in the air.."

Scooping up the child, she instantly pressed her face against my neck. The warmth of her tears brushing against bare skin. "H-He's coming to get me…!"

"Shh.." I raised my gun as the shuffling sound persisted. Growing louder by the moment. The bastard seemed to not be so scared anymore.

"I haven't fed from a priestess for so long…the last one I had screamed for mercy as I tore her child apart right infront of her.." He chuckled.

"…."

I took the 2nd shot.

A shower of light illuminated the site as the sacred bullet pierced through the darkness. A high pitched scream filled the air as the sound of something shattering soon followed. A great beam of light flooded my vision and the streams of life force that was kept imprisoned fled from the scene.

A slight tingle of sensation from the back of my head was my only warning before he wrapped his now talon-like hand around my throat. "What have you done!"

He forced me to turn to face him, his eyes glowing a bright red in his growing rage. "You fucking destroyed the orb you little bitch!"

"Well you pissed me off. How's that for an answer?" I managed to hiss out. I loosened my hold on the girl and she slipped out of my arms and stood like a shaken little lamb about to be eaten by the big bad wolf.

The warmth of my power spread across the palm of my hands and I quickly grasped his wrist while shoving my other hand against his eyes. "RUN!"

The sound of sizzling flesh hissed and cracked beneath my hand, the most unpleasant feeling as he screamed in pain. His hold around my throat loosened before he shoved me away from him. Trying to stay out of reach before I fully purified him.

He brought his clawed hands up to cover his face as he continued to scream. "My eyes! You fucking bitch my eyes!" He blindly struck forward, just as I rolled out of reach.

His eye lids were melted completely shut. In the past, I would have never done such a thing. But now, it didn't even bother me by the sight of it. However, after this was over; I was going to purrell the living hell out of my hands.

The demon continued to blindly slash the air. "Where are you! I swear I'll rip you apa-ahhh!"

I slammed the long heel of my shoe against the middle of his back once I slide up behind him while he was attacking in a blind rage. He fell forward instantly with a good hard shove on my part. The side of his face slams into the hard cement floor below.

The satisfying sound of something cracking made me grin inside.

Placing the barrel of my Browning against the back of his head. He froze the moment he felt the cold metal trace up from his neck to the middle of his head. That's right, its scary now that you have no where else to turn too.

He wouldn't survive this—and no matter how much he begs and pleads for mercy with me.

**I still pulled the trigger.**

His screams were cut short as a bright light filled his body and blinded my vision for a brief moment. What was left of the menace, is a pile of dust scattered at my feet. Something started to glow faintly within the ashes. Reaching down, I shifted the ash away with the small blade I carried.

A black shard reveals itself and a faint purple glow shifted within the center of the crystal. The malevolent yet familiar power sent a chill down my spine. A sensation I hadn't felt in years.

It felt like a tainted shard of the shikon jewel. The pull of its power called to me. The power beckoned me and my hand started to move on its own accord. The very tips of my fingers grazed the cool surface.

Crack.

Whatever it was, it shattered into dust as well and the power within dulled to nothing. A sharp pain made its way through my hand, but I almost didn't notice.

**It was a ****fake****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note: Once again I enjoyed reading everyone's comments and reviews from the last chapter. I can't give anything away or it'll spoil the big shocking surprise! The next 2 chapters are already outlined, so it'll make things easier for me in the long run. Also, on a side note—depending on what you guys think about my playlist. I may start listing all the songs I listen to for each chapter.**

**REVIEW RESPONSES!**

**Wicked Winter: Haha, it does seem like that doesn't it?**

**Twilightrose07: Yeah I'm wondering about that too, its not making things any better for him lol.**

**Kakashixangela: She's closer then you think. Page back from this chapter and the last chapter and you'll see what I mean **

**Valleygoat: I will do my best to keep you guessing and have the updates come at a more steady pace.**

**Foxluna: Once in awhile a hint will float in and you will soon have your answers ^_^**

**Himiko Sanada: Thank you! I will do my best to keep the excitement going!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Preview to next chapter:**

This class couldn't go any slower.. Yes I'm partly to blame for how Mrs. Cordella was teaching-but it was her choice. Certainly not mine with her wanting to have another QUICKIE. I almost feel bad for her husband.

But then again, he as well as the other husbands that were shackled to the wives I sleep with. All share the same problem that I always succeed at. Whether I was a kitsune or not.

**They just don't know how to satisfy a woman.**

20


End file.
